¿Porque el?
by kotte-potter
Summary: ¿Porque el?...no podia se otro..si no que el hijo de su peor enemigo...¡No iba a permitir que su pequeña anduviera con ese huroncito!...ademas ¿Que clase de nombre es Scorpius?...Lleno de Spoliers...RoseScorpius Epilogo Up Terminado
1. Era un secreto

Hola!!!...aqui llego con una nueva historia..que espero les guste mucho…a los que han entrado les digo que esta llena de Spoliers…es un Scorpius/Rose…creo que esta es una de mis nuevas parejas favoritas…junto a Teddy y Victorie…bueno solo eso espero que les guste.

_**¿Por qué el?**_

**Era un secreto…**

¡Rose Weasley!

"Diablos"

El grito de Ron había resonado por toda la casa y Rose estaba segura que la cuadra entera también lo había escuchado.

Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, el flequillo que en ese momento le caía por uno de sus ojos se elevo un segundo y luego volvió a caer por encima de uno de sus ojos.

Se revolvió en la cama con la esperanza que su padre no la llamara de nuevo…mas que mal eran solo las diez de la mañana de un domingo, víspera de navidad.

Por eso se encontraba en casa, era navidad, su festividad favorita, y no por los regalos, bueno puede que solo un poco, si no porque esas dos semanas que pasaba fuera de Howarts eran geniales.

Le gustaba la armonía, tranquilidad y aire navideño que se respiraba en su casa, el gustaba que el tío Harry, y tía Ginny junto a sus primos se quedaran hasta tarde mientras ellos juntos a sus padres les contaban anécdotas de sus años de Howarts, le gustaba que Lily, Victorie, Sam, y Penélope, las hijas de tío Charlie y Percy respectivamente fueran a visitarla casi todos los días y salieran al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, le gustaba porque ella y Hugo habían echo mucho tiempo atrás un pacto en que prometían no pelear en estas fechas y les gustaba porque sus padres la mimaban como si aún tuviera cinco años, aunque tuviera 17.

Se levanto refunfuñando por lo bajo, sus padres sabían perfectamente que si un día domingo se levantaba antes de las once todo el día estaría de mal humor.

Se calzó las pantuflas y abrió la puerta de su habitación… ¡Rose!, volvió a escuchar como la llamaba su padre y ella sabía que estaba enojado muy enojado.

Cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras vio como su hermano las subía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y ella lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que era el tipo de sonrisa que Hugo usaba cuando el sabía algo que ella no.

-Alguien esta en problemas-cantó pasando por su lado para después encerrarse en su habitación o eso le hacia creer, ya que Rose lo había descubierto más de una vez, espiando desde las escaleras cuando a ella la regañaban, para después burlarse…bueno ella igual hacia lo mismo.

Se dispuso nuevamente a bajar las escaleras, cuando llevaba tres escalones, se detuvo.

¡Porque Diablos la regañarían!

Ella no había echo nada…que recordara, frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar algo, un gesto, una palabra, algo que hiciera que su padre estuviera de ese humor.

Quizás estaba enfadado por que ella había dejado…sin querer a Crookshanks durmiendo en el patio y a la mañana siguiente lo habían encontrado casi congelado.

No…sonrió…su padre nunca se enojaría por eso…su madre quizás.

De repente abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca con una mano horrorizada.

No podía ser eso ¿verdad?...no podía ser que su padre supiera sobre eso…nadie sabia sobre eso.

-¡Rose!- volvió a gritar su padre…

"No… ¿Qué hago?...me escapo por la ventana…me desaparezco, no puedo desaparecerme, la casa esta protegida… ¿Qué diablos hago?...bueno quizás papá este enojado por el gato…ya se ¡Hugo!"

Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos y entro a la habitación de su hermano quien estaba tras la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, por eso cuando Rose abrió la puerta violentamente salio disparado hacía atrás.

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunto amenazadoramente a su hermano menor

-¿yo?-pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo

-Dime Hugo- le dijo casi gritando y apuntándolo con un dedo

-Yo no se nada- respondió cruzándose de brazos pero aún con la sonrisa burlona

-Si sabes

-No se

-Si sabes

-No se

-¡Dime Hugo!-grito a su hermano acercándose peligrosamente a el

- No lo se Rose ¿esta claro? ¡No lo se!- grito irritado el pelirrojo sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermana

-¿Es por Crookshanks verdad?- El gato era su ultima esperanza- Si no le paso nada, no se murió ni mucho menos, además papá odia a Crookshanks..Y creo que Crookshanks lo odia a el, pero Crookshanks esta bien…Crookshanks es un gato fuerte, Crookshanks…

-¡Deja de hablar del gato por Merlín!- le grito su hermano haciendo que la chica parara de divagar respecto al gato.

-Por favor Hugo dime- le suplico- Para prepararme mentalmente ¿si?-trato de convencerlo.

-Rose…- se giro a ver a su madre que estaba en la puerta de la habitaron mirándola fijamente.

Su madre seguía igual de bella, Rose había visto muchas fotos de Hermione joven y ella seguía igual de hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunto verdaderamente angustiada

Hermione se acerco maternalmente y le acaricio el cabello a su hija

-No te preocupes Rosie…es mejor que bajes pronto- le aconsejo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, sonrisa que no tranquilizo nada a la pelirroja.

Rose asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano seguida de cerca por su madre

Bajo las escaleras lo mas lento que pudo, suspirando de vez en cuando y preparándose para lo que seria, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, una gran velada, sonrió sarcástica…"Por favor que sea el maldito gato"

Pero no era…eso.

Cuando solo le faltaban tres escalones para terminar las escaleras, su corazón se detuvo.

La familia Malfoy estaba de pie en su sala

Rose resbalo los tres últimos escalones cayendo al suelo no muy gracilmente

-¡Rose!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron, Hermione y Scorpius quien hizo el intento de ir a ayudarla pero una mano alrededor de su brazo se lo impidió, miro con mala cara a su padre.

La pelirroja se puso de pie lo más rápidamente posible sonrojada hasta las orejas, su madre la guió hasta la sala.

Estaba segura que su peor pesadilla se había echo realidad.

De pie frente a ellos estaban Draco Malfoy su esposa Charlize y entre los dos Scorpius

Ella estaba entre Ron y Hermione de pie también enfrentados a las visitas.

Rose miro a su padre quien estaba con el entrecejo sumamente fruncido, las orejas rojas por la rabia y miraba fijamente a Draco Malfoy quien le sostenía la mirada.

Luego miro a su madre quien miraba preocupada a Ron como si temiera que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo le saltara encima a su enemigo de la juventud, luego su madre desvió la mirada hacia ella y el sonrió tratando de calmarla, no funciono.

Y Por ultimo miro a Scorpius que estaba justo frente a ella, el le sonrió y se encogió de hombros…ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Nadie hablaba solo se dirigían mirada feas y reprobatorias, y aunque el rencor había quedado olvidado, bueno por parte de Hermione y Draco estaba agradecido de que le salvaran la vida, solo que nuca lo iba a admitir, se miraban con odio…como si nunca imaginaron esa situación…y era verdad ni siqueria lograban ver como sus dos hijos se enamoraron, o eso creían los chicos, ya que para Ron y Draco solo era un capricho.

Su padre fue el que reventó.

-¿Me puedes explicar Rose?-pregunto volteándose a su hija quien por primera vez en su vida lo vio mirarla realmente enfadado y un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Yo?-pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible

-¡No la otra Rose que esta a tu lado!-grito perdiendo la paciencia

-Ron…-susurro Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

-Weasley…-Draco Malfoy con solo esa palabra logro captar la atención de los tres Weasleys que estaban de pie frente a el, todos voltearon a mirar al rubio-Sabemos perfectamente que hacemos aquí, sorprendí a Scorpius mandadote una carta, donde…quedaba muy claro que ustedes tiene…algo-dijo no encontrando la palabra adecuada para describir la relación que recién había descubierto de su hijo.

-Así que hemos venido para que sepas que Scorpius nunca mas volverá aquí y que nunca mas le dirigirá la palabra a tu hija ya que yo se lo he prohibido estrictamente-agrego ahora dirigiéndose a Ron quien asintió satisfecho

-¡Papá!-exclamo Scorpius tratando de hablar pero se vio cortado por Ron

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…no quiero que tu hijo se acerque nunca mas a Rose…y tu también tienes prohibido juntarte con el-se volteo a mirar a su hija quien ya tenía lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Papá…por favor-trato de convencerlo

-Rosie-Scorpius trato de calmarla pero Ron se altero inmediatamente

-¡Solo yo la llamo Rosie!

-Señor Weasley, de verdad yo estoy enamora…

-¡No lo digas!...no sabes lo que es el amor, aún están muy jóvenes no saben lo que es amar-lo corto el pelirrojo.

-¡Tu empezaste a salir con Mamá a los 17!-exclamo Rose rebatiéndole a su padre que la miro amenazadoramente.

-Este asunto ya esta zanjado no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-exclamo Draco dándose la media vuelta.

-Draco, cariño y si llegamos a un acuerdo menos radical…míralos los chicos se quieren-intervino por primera vez la madre del muchacho quien la miro agradecido.

-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo-se mostró de acuerdo Hermione-Ron las cosas del pasado tienen que quedar en el pasado, por favor…

-¡No Hermione!-la corto bruscamente, de cosa que se arrepintió de inmediato, su mujer le lanzo la mirada más fría que jamás le había dirigido.- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que nos hizo?-le pregunto en un susurro audible para todos.

-Ron por favor…se trata de la felicidad de tu hija-le contesto Hermione

-Ella puede ser feliz con otro que no sea mi hijo-le dijo Malfoy caminando hacia la puerta seguido por su esposa quien le sonrió a Hermione y a Rose, en cambio Scorpius estaba delante de Ron.

-Señor Weasley, si usted me diera una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que amo a su hija yo…

-Yo también te amo Scorpius-le dijo Rose safandose de su madre para abrazar brevemente a Scorpius ya que Draco lo había tomado por un brazo y lo había arrastrado fuera de la casa. Ron cerro con u portazo.

-¡Que diablos tienes en la cabeza Rose!-grito Ron una vez que los Malfoy se había retirado.

-¿Cómo no pudes entenderlo papá?...yo lo amo-contesto mirando a su padre que abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo.

-¡Dile algo a tu hija Hermione!-le dijo a su esposa que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la escena.

-No tengo nada que decir, creo que estas siendo inmaduro e irracional Ronald-dijo por toda respuesta

-Claro ponte de su parte…no te acuerdas de todas las veces que te llamo sangre sucia...todas las veces que nos humillo…es un maldito mortifago Hermione

-¡Era Ron! ¡Era!-grito Hermione de vuelta-Además te escuchaste estas hablando de Draco Malfoy no de Scorpius

-Además que clase de nombre es Scorpius… ¿Qué le pasa a esa familia?

-Papá por favor no me hagas esto-susurro la pelirroja acercándose a su padre quien la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

-No me vengas con abrazos que esta vez no funcionara, tienes prohibido, escuchaste ¡prohibido! Juntarte con el hijo del huroncito…y no voy a cambiar de opinión-sentenció para luego salir hacia la cocina malhumorado, dejando atrás a una Rose que se largo a llorar a los brazos de su madre.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Espero que les haya gustado…y eso, esta historia va a transcurrir en esas dos semanas fuera de Howarts asi que eso…nos vemos pronto…adios


	2. Pequeña Escapada

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a la multimillonaria Rowling

_**Pequeña Escapada**_

Rose salio media hora después de la cocina con los ojos rojos y alguna que otra lagrima cayendo sobre sus mejillas, subió corriendo las escaleras, paso de largo a su hermano que la miro con tristeza y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo, para lanzarse a la cama y seguir llorando…¿Por qué su padre no podía entender? Porque no entendía que ella no había decidido de quien enamorarse…solo paso.

-------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

Desde hace alguna semanas notaba como el la miraba, como siempre iba a la biblioteca a la misma hora que ella, como cada vez que se cruzaban en algún pasillo el la saludaba con una sonrisa y también notaba que cada vez que lo veía su estomago se revolvía, como cada vez que pasaba por su lado sentía mariposas, como se sonrojaba cada vez que el le sonreía, como quedaba como una estupida sonrisa después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras.

Por eso en ese momento sentía todas esas cosas…ya que Scorpius Malfoy se había sentado en su mesa y había arrojado todos sus libros y pergaminos a la mesa mientras hablaba sin sacar la vista de su mochila, buscado algo, quizás todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba en la mesa equivocada.

-Trewlany va a matarme… ¿Cómo quiere que hagamos un estupido calendario de sueños?...¿Para que diablos sirve…eso-dijo la ultima palabra en un susurro ya que había levantado la vista y se había encontrado de frente con los ojos azules de Rose Weasley que lo miraban sonriendo, entre nerviosa y divertida.

-Yo opino los mismo…ese calendario es un verdadero derroche de tiempo-trato de hablar normalmente y no tartamudear.

-Si…eh…hola-respondió el rubio nervioso mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hola, tus amigos están por allá-apunto con la punta de su pluma unas mesas por delante de ella donde se veían a una par de Slytherins.

Scorpius volteo a ver a sus amigos y luego a Rose.

-Gracias, nos vemos Rose-se despido apresuradamente, tomando como podía sus libros para luego ir a sentarse con los demás compañeros de casa.

-Adiós…-susurro Rose volviéndose a concentrar en su libro o eso trato.

Después de media hora regañándose a si misma para no levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la mesa del rubio, se levanto de su mesa y camino hacia uno de los estantes más alejados a devolver el libro que estaba usando, sin ser conciente que una mirada gris la seguían y tampoco fue conciente que se levantaban de la mesa para dirigirse al mismo lugar que ella.

Cuando se volteo se encontró con la cara del rubio, trato de balbucear algunas palabras pero la cercanía de la boca del chico la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-Disculpa... ¿Estas ocupando ese libro?-pregunto Scorpius en una voz tan sensual y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No…aquí tienes-saco el libro que recién había guardado y se lo tendió al chico, pero cayo al suelo ya que los dos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose.

-Eres tan bella…-alcanzo a escuchar Rose antes de que Scorpius Malfoy la besara por primera vez.

Inmediatamente respondió el beso pasando las manos tras su cuello, se besaban con desesperación…deseosos de probara cada centímetros de esos labios que los volvían locos.

Después de estar media hora besándose, se separaron y quedaron para el día siguiente. Y el siguiente y el siguiente, en el mismo lugar que se convirtió en el guardián de su amor y caricias.

-----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta, no contesto, solo quería estar en paz y llorar y llorar.

Golpearon nuevamente y ella grito que no quería ver a nadie, pero ese nadie igualmente entro a la habitación, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en su cama, mientras la castaña le acariciaba el pelo y su tía una de sus manos.

Rose levanto la cabeza y se sentó junto a ellas, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ron es un cabezota…se le pasara-trato de consolarla Ginny.

Rose lanzo un bufido de incredulidad mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba en su ventana contemplando el paisaje.

-Rose…yo lo entiendo, Ron lo entenderá te lo prometo-le hablo su madre desde la calma.

-Deje de verlo ¿saben?...llevábamos un mes viéndonos a escondidas, y una noche me puse a pensar verdaderamente en lo que estaba haciendo, pensé en ustedes en el abuelo, no en mi, así que no acudí a las citas, lo evitaba en los pasillos, pero…fue mas fuerte sabes, yo se que me ama, y estoy segura que también lo amo, es como…cuando no estoy con el siento que me falta algo, que no estoy completa, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus besos y abrazos que nuevamente volví a encontrarme con el…y me entendió, el esta en la misma situación que yo…yo lo amo mamá de verdad que si-termino de decir volteándose a las dos mujeres que la miraban sonriendo, mientras a ella se le volvían a escapar algunas lagrimas.

-Mira Herms, mi pequeña esta enamorada-dijo alegremente Ginny abrazando a su sobrina que sonrió por primera vez en ese día.-Te prometo que tratare de convencer al idiota de mi hermano ¿esta bien?

-Gracias Tía

-Nos vemos después-se despidieron las dos mientras salían de la habitación dejándola nuevamente sola.

Dio un gran suspiro y tomo una decisión.

-Casos extremos, necesitan medidas extremas.

Rose se sentó en su escritorio y escribió apresuradamente un nota breve que envió con la vieja lechuza Pig, que ahora le pertenecía.

Se cambio el pijama que había usado toda la mañana y luego se miro al espejo, dio gracias Merlín que podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, se hizo un hechizo para que desapareciera lo rojo de sus ojos, resultado de haber estado llorando toda la mañana, mando un hechizo de privacidad a su puerta, eso quería decir que nadie podría entrar, aunque estaba casi segura que su madre lo haría igualmente si quisiera y luego camino hasta su ventana.

En momentos así odiaba que su habitación se encontrara en el segundo piso… ¿Cómo diablos escaparía?

Pero ella encontró la solución, bajo por un árbol que justo daba a su ventana.

Bajo ágilmente el árbol y una vez que estuvo en el jardín delantero salio con sumo cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta del jardín y cerro los ojos cuando rechino, salio rápidamente y apenas lo hizo desapareció.

Se apareció cerca del caldero chorreante, no entro, en la nota decía que lo esperaría fuera del local.

Bajo aún mas el gorro que llevaba puesto, ya que estaba heladísimo, metió las manos al bolsillo del abrigo negro que traía, cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda, se volteo rápidamente y lo vio frente a ella sonriendo.

Le acaricio una de sus mejillas con su mano, Scorpius sonrió por las cosquillas que le producía el contacto del guante con su piel, Rose también sonrió.

-Te extrañe-susurro el rubio antes de lanzarse desesperadamente a los labio de la pelirroja que había conquistado su corazón.

Rose también lo beso con desesperación, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sentir que era importante, necesitaba saber que el la amaba, que la extrañaba y el se lo estaba demostrando de la manera mas dulce y deliciosa.

Una vez que se separaron de ese beso suave y lento, Rose se abrazo a el con tanta fuerza que Scorpius quedo un poco sorprendido y sonrió al sentir como ella acariciaba su pelo con una de sus manos.

-¿Dónde vamos preciosa?-pregunto el rubio

-Te llevare de paseo al mundo muggle-Scorpius sonrió-Además allí nadie nos conocerá.

Lo tomo de una mano y lo arrastro hacía el centro comercial mas cercano.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ron salio furioso de la cocina con un portazo y se fue directo hacia su lugar favorito de la casa, y aunque muchos no lo creyeran era la…biblioteca.

Entro a ese lugar que a su parecer era sagrado y también que estaba lleno de recuerdos, la mitad de la habitación estaba ordenada y sumamente organizada, llena de fotografías.

Hermione y el, los dos junto a Harry y Ginny, Hermione con una panza y el a su lado con Rose en brazos…

En cambio la otra mitad de la habitación estaba desordenada, la mesa llena de documentos desordenados, las paredes llenas de póster de los Chuddley Cannons, se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había ahí, recordó cuando aún eran novios con Hermione, y el la esperaba en la biblioteca, cuando llegaba cansada del ministerio, la castaña se sentaba en sus piernas y le acariciaba el pelo, mientras le contaba como había sido su día…

Se paso las manos por la cara frustrado, ¿Cuándo su hija se había vuelto una adolescente?, lanzo un suspiro de desesperación, quizás si fuera otro, quizás si no fuera el hijo del huroncito, dio un sonrisa sarcástica, y luego frunció el entrecejo, pensar que Scorpius besaba a su pequeña.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Harry había entrado a la habitación esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

-Ya estas adentro-respondió de mala gana

-Uhh…estamos de mal humor, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto haciendo el desentendido

-Hermione ya te lo contó ¿verdad?, el huroncito aún nos hace la vida imposible-dijo entre dientes.

Harry paseo por la habitación mirando las fotos de sus amigos, mientras Ron hablaba sin parar, ya no lo escuchaba, sabia que Rose se había involucrado "sentimentalmente", como le había dicho Hermione, con nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, el no lo encontraba tan grave.

Bueno quizás tenia un poco de razón, Draco les había echo la vida imposible en Howarts, y ahora su hijo estaba de novio con su sobrina, ¡Gracias a dios no había sido Lily!

-Eres un verdadero idiota Ron

Ginny había entrado en la biblioteca visiblemente enojada con su hermano, quien rodó los ojos.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Ginny

-Es mi sobrina…

-¡Pero es mi hija la que esta saliendo con el! ¡Maldita sea!-respondió gritando fuertemente

-Ronald…baja el tono por favor-le dijo Hermione encarándolo

-No me hables Hermione, tú no sabes…

-¿Qué no se? ¿Qué no se? Ron, nuestra hija esta enamorada de el, por favor Ron…-trato de convencerlo acercándose a el, el pelirrojo la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su pelo.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de todo? Su tía te torturo Hermione, te torturo y casi te mata…además el te llamaba sangre sucia, Hermione es el hijo de un mortifago-dijo haciendo que Hermione se separara rápidamente de el con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nunca lo he olvidado Ron, pero Bellatrix esta muerta, y además Bellatrix también es tía de Teddy ¿no?...Ron si vieras como Rose habla de el…

-Esta enamorada Ron, enamorada de verdad-interrumpió Ginny, mientras Ron se volvía a sentar en su sillón favorito.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione fue a la habitación de la pequeña, no había bajado a almorzar ni tampoco había dado señales de vida, ahora Ron estaba empeñado en que todos cenaran juntos, según el "ningún Malfoy iba a impedir que el cenara junto a toda su familia", por eso estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se extraño cuando no pudo hacerlo, y se extraño aún mas cuando al fin logro entrar y no había nadie dentro.

En la mesita de noche había una breve nota que le explicaba que saldría con Scorpius y llegaría cerca de las diez, sonrió al leer la parte en que la pelirroja rogaba que su madre encontrara la nota y la cubriera.

-¿y Rose?-pregunto Ron una vez que Hermione bajo sin la muchacha

-Esta dormida Ron, no quise despertarla-respondió sin mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¡Hola!!!!...muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y en el próximo capitulo, saldran los hijos de Harry y Teddy y todos los Weasley…asi que eso, dejen mas rewievs ¿si? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a Rowling, excepto la situación y uno de los personajes….**_

Rose Weasley era la única de la familia que no había probado bocado, hace tres días no veía a Scorpius, su madre la cubrió en la primera escapada, pero después fue imposible ya que su padre la vigilaba a cada momento para que ni siquiera le escribiera.

Sentada en medio de James y Al, movía de un lado al otro el puré de calabaza que había en su plato, mientras sus primas la miraban preocupadas.

Suspiro nuevamente, aburrida, y tremendamente triste, ¡como odiaba a su padre!, quizás no lo odiaba pero argggg… ¡porque le hacia la vida imposible!

-¿Qué pasa Rosie?-pregunto James a su lado, al ver que su prima suspiraba por décima vez, y también había notado como no había comido nada.

-No es asunto tuyo-respondió de mala gana haciendo que James lanzara un silbido burlón

-Alguien esta de mal humor…-dijo burlón mirando a su hermano por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, Albus movió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Parece que la pequeña Rosie tiene problemas-dijo Al haciendo que Rose bufara.

-¿Sabes que te pones insoportable cuando estas con James?

-¡Oye!-se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo que los dos hermanos rompían en carcajadas.

Toda la familia dirigió su atención a ese punto de la mesa, todos miraban también con sonrisas en la cara a los dos chicos que no paraban de reír, sin saber porque, mientras que Rose estaba seria y miraba con muy malos ojos a sus primos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa viéndose un poco contagiado por la risa de sus nietos.

-Nada abuelo, lo que pasa es que…

-Rose nos contó un chiste buenísimo-interrumpió James la explicación de su hermano-¿Por qué no lo compartes con toda la familia Rose?le pregunto con cara de inocente el pelirrojo, mientras Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada, había veces que deseaba matar a James Potter.

-¿Rose estas bien?-pregunto Lily a su prima, ya que estaba roja de la rabia y la ultima pregunta había roto todos sus limites.

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien!-exploto levantándose de la mesa y aventando el tenedor sobre la mesa, llenando de puré de calabaza a James y Albus, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes.- ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?-pregunto entre lagrimas a su padre, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Aquí no Rose…

-¿Qué pasa querido?-pregunto la Señora Weasley mirando alternativamente a su hijo y nieta.

-Nada, mamá, no pasa nada…Rose siéntate y termina tu cena…

-¡No!-lo contradijo, mientras todos su primos la miraban con la boca abierta, era la primera ves que veían a Rose desobedecer a sus padres.

Rose siempre había sido la responsable, inteligente, estudiosa de la familia, la que siempre hacia lo que le pedían, la que siempre ayudaba a todos, y ahora verla rebelarse y gritándole de ese modo a su padre, con el cual siempre se llevo tan bien, era un poco choqueante.

-Rose…-susurro Ron entre dientes perdiendo la paciencia

-Por favor papá, déjame estar…

-¡Buenos días familia!

Ted Lupin y Victorie Weasley habían irrumpido en el jardín de la madriguera donde se estaba llevando a cabo el almuerzo familiar, los dos tomados de la mano, y Teddy con su pelo azul eléctrico brillando por el sol.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia un poco confundida al ver que Rose estaba de pie, con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y Ron rojo de la rabia, mientras todos miraban a la pelirroja.

-¡Con el!... ¿Porque no te pones de novia con Teddy?

-¡¿Qué?!-toda la familia había formulado la pregunto mientras miraba a Ron como si estuviera loco, el pelirrojo se había levantado de su asiento y apuntaba al chico con su mano.

-Teddy es un buen chico, es educado y amable, y lo conocemos desde pequeño…

-Te olvidas que esta de novio con mi prima y que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona-lo interrumpió Rose con sarcasmo.

-Tu no estas enamorada, solo es un capricho de adoles…

-¿Cómo sabes tu lo que siento?... ¿como?, yo lo amo papá, y ni tu ni nadie hará que deje de hacerlo, estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy y nada me hará cambiara de opinión-la pelirroja había soltado la bomba, toda la familia había lanzado expresiones de incredulidad, mientras que la chica entraba corriendo a la casa, para dirigirse seguramente a la antigua habitación de su padre, que era donde siempre se quedaban cuando venían de visita.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que esta enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy?-pregunto George mirando a Ron y Hermione, quien se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Exactamente lo que quiso decir…-respondió Ted, asiendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a el.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundida la castaña-¿Tu lo sabias?

-Bueno…un poco-respondió un tanto asustado ante la cara que le dirigía Ron y su esposa.

-¿Por qué Diablos tu sabias y nosotros no?-pregunto furioso el pelirrojo, parándose en dirección a Teddy quien retrocedió un tanto asustado.

-Hey, Ron, Teddy no tiene la culpa, deja al niño en paz ¿si?-interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie para defender a su ahijado.

-Es un niño bastante grande ¿no Harry?-pregunto Ginny en broma haciendo que todos sonrieran y se aligerara considerablemente el ambiente, aunque Ron seguía mirando con malos ojos al chico.

-No te preocupes Ron...yo iré a hablar con ella-se apuro en decir el metamorfogo, mientras besaba a su novia brevemente en los labios y entraba también en la casa en busca de la chica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Le había mandado mas de una docena de cartas y Rose no había respondido ni siquiera una…no sabia que pasaba, esta asustado y la extrañaba, la extrañaba demasiado.

Bajo a almorzar, y como desde hace tres días el almuerzo transcurrió en el mas profundo silencio, roto por el sonido de los tenedores al chocar con el plato.

Scorpius levanto la cabeza, para mirar a su madre que estaba sentada frente a el, y luego a su padre que estaba al inicio de la mesa.

-Voy a pedirle a Rose que se case conmigo

Su padre soltó el tenedor de la impresión, mientras su madre volteo a mirarlo con la boca abierta, claramente sorprendida.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?-pregunto Draco con una voz fría, mas fría de lo que habitualmente sonaba.

-No ahora, quizás dentro de un par de años, pero quiero que lo sepan y lo tengan claro, yo amo a Rose y no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque eso me cueste mi herencia, con eso fue con que me amenazaste ¿cierto papá?-pregunto volteando a ver al rubio quien por primera vez en su vida estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Con quitarle la herencia?-su esposa se dirigió al rubio totalmente asombrada por lo que había echo su marido.

-¡Tenia que hacer algo!-reacciono un poco alterado-No puedo permitir que ensucie nuestro apellido, la niña es hija de una sangre sucia-le rebatió indignado con una expresión de asco en su cara.

-¡No pronuncies esos insultos en mi mesa Draco Malfoy!-le grito de vuelta su esposa-Esos tiempos ya pasaron y quedaron atrás, creo que tenemos que dejar que Scorpius decida solo.

-¡¿Qué?!-salto levantándose para mirar a su esposa con reproche, no estaba acostumbrado que nadie le desobedeciera.

-Lo que escuchaste, la felicidad de tu hijo esta en juego, y si es feliz junto a Rose, que lo sea, te apoyo completamente hijo-le dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho que había esbozado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se había abalanzado a abrazar a su madre, quien sonrió contenta.

-¿Quieres decir que lo dejas andar con la Weasley?

-Rose, papá, se llama Rose…ahora mismo le envió la lechuza, con la aprobación de una parte, ya es mas fácil ¿verdad?

Scorpius subió corriendo las escaleras, para escribir esa carta que deseo por mucho tiempo, con el consentimiento de sus padres, aunque ahora escuchaba los gritos indignados de su padre.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Teddy entro a la habitación de Ron y quedo por un segundo encandilado por el color naranjo de esta, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando entraba ahí.

Rose estaba tendida en la cama llorando silenciosamente.

El chico se sentó a su lado y le toco el hombro, la pelirroja levanto la cabeza para ver quien era, y cuando vio que era Ted se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar.

Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos en silencio, solo se oían los sollozos de Rose que ya iban bajando de intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie?-pregunto Ted separándose un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos verdes que se encontraban aguados.

-Se entero, Ted, mi papa sabe todo sobre Scorpius, y ahora no me deja verlo.

-Rose, te lo dije tarde o temprano se enteraría, además es comprensible que este un poco enojado, es el hijo de su peor enemigo-Trato de explicarle, con su tono de voz calmado, tan característico en el.

-Ja, Tonterías-bufo molesta-Scorpius no tiene la culpa por lo que haya echo su padre ¿Cómo te sentirías si Tío Bill te hubiera prohibido ver a Victorie por ser hijo de un hombre lobo?-pregunto enfada, de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error.

Ted había bajado la mirada y sonrió melancólico

-Por eso nunca me atreví a confesarme, por medio a que todos me rechazaran, tuve que esperar a que ella se declarara-recordó, mientras una sonrisa, al parecer por recordar el momento, apareció en su rostro.

-Ted, nunca te hubiéramos rechazado, tu sabes que te adoramos-le dijo Rose a modo de disculpa, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te aseguro que tío Ron cambiara de opinión, ahora cambia esa cara y bajemos, tengo algo importante que decirle a todos.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

-Sorpresa-canturreo pasando por su lado para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Rose sonrió…Ted siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Scorpius daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su habitación, con la varita entre las manos visiblemente nervioso, hace mas de una hora había mandado la lechuza y Rose todavía no respondía.

Saco su elegante capa de viaje negra y salio de su habitación, en la sala de estar se encontró con su padre, quien revisaba unos documentos, mientras su madre leía un libro.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Draco levantando la vista al ver a Scorpius poniéndose la capa.

-A casa de Rose

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ahora poniéndose de pie

-A casa de Rose-volvió a repetir

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte- Le dijo Draco con una mirada dura.

-Creí que habías aprobado la relación, papá-dijo cansinamente.

-Yo nunca lo aprobé, fue tu madre-rebatió Draco un poco enfadado.

-Draco por favor, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir?-le pregunto exasperada su mujer, dejando el libro de lado.

-Papá la amo de verdad, no estaría haciendo todo esto si no estuviera completamente seguro de mis sentimiento ¿si?

Draco asintió resignado, Scorpius abrazo brevemente a sus padres y salio de la casa para luego desaparecer.

La casa de los Weasley estaba vacía, no había nadie, camino uno minutos por los alrededores y luego se dispuso a esperar a su novia en la plaza cercana a la casa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Hola!!!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quize mostrar a Teddy como el primo querido por todos, es el mayor y me lo imagino tan dulce y cariñoso, por eso creo que era como el confidente de todos…asi que eso…_

_¡Muy feliz navidad a todos!_

_Mi regalo preferido seria solo sus rewievs…¿pido poco cierto?_

_Ah no le puse nombre al capitulo por que no se me ocurrio ninguno, mejor sin nombre que uno malo verdad???_


	4. ¿Cuando lo entenderas?

**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a Rowling…**

_Se que han aparecido nuevos datos, como que Charlie no tuvo hijos, y que Bill y Fleur tuvieron dos mas y el nombre de la esposa de Draco…pero yo no pienso cambiarlos en el fic…me da flojera…jajaja_

_Bueno eso ojala es guste el capitulo_

_**¿Cuándo lo entenderás?**_

Ted estaba de pie junto a Victorie quien apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo, frente a ello toda la familia Weasley, estaba observándolos fijamente.

Trato de avanzar un paso y se tropezó con la mesa, sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿No tenias que decir algo Teddy?-pregunto Ginny cariñosamente.

-Bueno si…eh, yo, ¡Victorie y Yo vamos a casarnos!-soltó rápidamente, dejando a toda la familia asombrada y a Victorie resoplando, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido el chico…

-Se supone que tenias que decir cuanto me amas, pedirle permiso a mis padres, decirme lo mucho que anhelas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, y después dar la gran noticia, no como si estuvieras anunciando el tiempo, Ted-contesto la rubia enfadada.

-¡Oh!... ¡Mi nieta se va a casar!

Molly emocionada se había levantado de una salto a abrazar a la chica, quien esbozo una sonrisa, toda la familia reaccionando también se levanto a abrazarlos.

Lily, Sam, Penélope y Rose se lanzaron a los brazos de su prima a felicitarla, mientras Bill y Fleur abrazaban emocionados a Ted.

Después de las felicitaciones, abrazos, llantos, de felicidad, Ted estaba rodeado de cuatro chicas…celosas.

-¿Te acuerdas del verano que pasamos en la playa Teddy?-pregunto Lily con una voz dulce, que no le pertenecía a ella.

-Si…-respondió el chico confundido, no sabiendo la razón de que venia esa pregunta

-¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste? Cuando James y Al, empezaron a molestarme…-le trato de recordar

-No…

-¡Prometiste que te casarías conmigo!-grito con falso enojo.

-Lily…fue cuando tenias cinco años-le dijo sonriendo

-Lo se…le cedí voluntariamente mi puesto a Vic-dijo haciendo sonreír a todas las primas

-Teddy, me alegro por ustedes-lo felicito Rose abrazándolo-¿Qué haremos sin el guapo Ted soltero?-bromeo la chica.

-Que no te oiga tu novio, se pondrá celoso-respondió también bromeando.

-Que no te escuche mi padre-respondió con buen humor la pelirroja.

-Hey chicas, no acosen a mi futuro esposo-les dijo Victorie llegando al punto donde se encontraba su novio, quien la abrazo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Tienes mucha suerte Victorie-le dijo Lily-Te llevas a mi hermanito mayor-agrego con un puchero mientras Ted la abrazaba sonriendo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de las felicitaciones, brindar con Whiski de fuego, unas cervezas de mantequillas, para ella y sus primos, ya estaba en casa.

Y estaba sentada en la escalera, mirando con una sonrisa hacia la sala, había visto como su padre, se tiraba cansado a el sofá, mientras se llevaba a una sonriente Hermione con el quien se sentó en sus piernas, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído y sonreían, como dos adolescentes enamorados, y le encantaba.

Le encantaba ver que sus padres se amaran después de tanto tiempo y también ella quería encontrar eso alguna vez, sabia que lo había encontrado pero ahora eran otras personas las que no los dejaban estar juntos.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa y Rose bajo corriendo las escaleras, ya que sus padres al parecer no habían escuchado, ya que se estaban besando…

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la inmensa sonrisa de Scorpius y sin decir nada se lanzo a sus labios, y fue correspondida magistralmente, como a ella le gustaba un beso dulce, suave, tierno y apasionado, lleno de amor, todo a la misma vez.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ya que Rose se había dado cuenta que las cosas estaban subiendo un poco de tono, y ya que sus padres se encontraban en la habitación continua, lo miro a esos ojos grises que la habían hipnotizado y le sonrió, Scorpius la volvió a besar.

Era impresionante el echo de que sin palabras podían trasmitirse todo lo que sentían, pero ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Rose!

Ron rojo de la rabia y quizás de la vergüenza, al ver a su pequeña hija, según el inocente, besarse tan apasionadamente con el hijo de huroncito, les grito para que se separaran, funciono inmediatamente, ya que los dos chicos habían saltado del susto.

-Cálmate, Ron-le susurro Hermione al pasar por su lado-Scorpius ¿Cómo estas?-lo saludo la castaña amablemente, el chico le sonrió, sumamente nervioso, y el echo de que Rose lo tomara de la mano y su padre no dejara de mirarlo con furia, lo incrementaba cien veces-Vamos, pasa-lo invito la castaña guiando a los dos chicos hasta la sala de estar, mientras su esposo la miraba enfurecido.

Rose y Scorpius se sentaron en el sofá, al frente de donde estaban los padres de la chica, haciendo acoplo de su valentía Rose no soltó la mano de su novio en ningún momento, aunque Ron tampoco había quitado la vista de las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo fríamente, desviando la mirada hacia su hija que se encogió un poco mas en el sillón, intimidada.

-Ron…-susurro Hermione

-¡No me hagas callar!-le grito en un susurro el pelirrojo, aunque los dos chicos también escucharon.

-¡Y tu no me hables así!-le grito de vuelta la castaña

-No empieces por ¡Merlín!…

-¿Yo? ¿Yo soy la que empieza?-pregunto irritada la castaña

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, cariño... ¿Que hace el aquí Rose?-pregunto nuevamente haciendo caso omiso al echo de que Hermione estaba enfadada y cruzada de brazos al lado de el.

-Señor Weasley…-empezó a decir Scorpius saliendo en defensa de su novia.

-¿Te llamas Rose?-pregunto sarcástico

-No, pero…

-Nadie te ha preguntado, es mas nadie te ha invitado a venir, así que seria lo mejor que te retiraras-lo interrumpió nuevamente, poniéndose de pie, Scorpius también se puso de pie, y aunque les faltaban algunos centímetros para alcanzar al pelirrojo, no se dejo intimidar.

-¿Alguna vez me escuchara?-pregunto un poco irritado el rubio, Ron abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero ningún sonido salio de ella.

-Yo la amo, y la voy a amar por siempre, y aunque usted y todo el Wizengamot, se opongan seguiré amándola, creo que es lo único que debería importarle-se interrumpió un momento para mirar a Rose quien le sonreía- Yo no soy un mortifago y nunca lo seré-se levanto la manga izquierda dejando ver un brazo reluciente, son ninguna marca tenebrosa-Se que mi padre la tiene, y se que no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero me gustaría que todos lo dejáramos atrás, tanto ustedes como mi familia, la cual ya lo ha empezado a aceptar…Señor Weasley estoy completamente enamorado de su hija, por favor déjeme ser feliz con ella…

Scorpius miro anhelante la reacción del pelirrojo que estaba plantado frente a el, se había desahogado, había sido sincero y esperaba que le hubiera dado resultado ya que no tenia un plan B, por lo menos Rose estaba encantada con sus palabras.

-Fuera…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el chico confundido

-Fuera…

-Ron…

-Fuera… ¡Fuera de mi casa!-le grito haciendo que Rose se levantara, poniéndose al lado de el rubio que estaba petrificado con la reacción, juraba que le resultaría.

-Papá no…

-Fuera… ¿acaso no oyes? ¡Fuera!-grito arrastrándolo hacia la salida seguida de Rose quien lloraba y de Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

-Ron, es un muchacho, suéltalo, ¡Ron Weasley!-grito al ver que su esposo no le hacia caso.

-Señor Weasley… ¡Soy fans de los Chuddley Cannons!-grito el rubio antes de que Ron le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Ronald? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?-pregunto Hermione abrazando a Rose, quien ahora miraba con furia a su padre.

-¡Nunca lo voy a aceptar Hermione! ¡Nunca!-grito de vuelta, miro a su hija y se acerco a ella amenazadoramente.

-No lo volverás a verlo entendiste Rose…te lo prohíbo y se te pillo hablando con el o mandándole una lechuza, te mandare a Beauxbatons ¿entendiste?...

Rose asintió con la cabeza, que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, mientras Ron salía disparado hacia la biblioteca.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rose apenas entro a su habitación encontró a Scorpius junto a Hugo sentados en su cama, el rubio al momento que la vio entrar la abrazo fuertemente, la chica en ese instante rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Después de unos momentos se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nerviosamente, si su padre se enteraba que el…

-No te preocupes Rosie-dijo Hugo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta-Yo vigilare, además Scorpius ya sabe mi secreto-Agrego saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes recibir una abrazo de su hermana agradecida, quien luego se volteo hacia el rubio, que sonreía.

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

-Señor Weasley… ¡Soy Fan de los Chudley Cannons!-grito antes de que Ron le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Eso definitivamente es un punto a tu favor.

Hugo estaba apoyado en la pared, con lo brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara-Con papa y conmigo-agrego.

Scorpius resoplo y siguió caminando por el sendero que conducía hacia la puerta del jardín.

-¿Quieres verla?-pregunto Hugo, ahora mucho mas serio-¿De verdad quieres verla?-pregunto con doble intención.

-Con todo mi corazón-respondió sinceramente el rubio, dándose vuelta para mirar al chico que de nuevo sonreía, al escuchar la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Sígueme…

Hugo lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, y desenterró una caja que contenía una pelota de fútbol desinflada…

-Es un traslador, te llevara hasta dentro de la casa, específicamente mi cuarto, y desde la casa te llevara hasta justo después del jardín, lugar libre para poder desaparecer-explico con una sonrisa-James y Teddy me lo dieron…aún no lo ocupo, no soy mayor de edad para poder desaparecerme así que…espero que lo aproveches, una ves que lo ocupes, ahora que son las…-miro su reloj-las 5:15, todos los días se activara a esa hora y solo podrás estar con Rose una hora ya que se activara nuevamente a las 6:15 ¿entendiste?-pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras le tendía la vieja pelota a Scorpius quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Espérame en mi cuarto…yo entrare a la casa de manera legal-dijo bromeado Hugo mientras, caminaba hacia la entrada trasera, Scorpius tomo el traslador y a siguiente momento se encontraba en una pieza, naranja, toda naranja…definitivamente se había anotado un punto.

----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo nunca me dijo?-pregunto sorprendida Rose, mientras Scorpius le acariciaba el pelo.

-Creo que tu hermano se transformo en mi mejor amigo-bromeo el rubio, haciendo que la chica sonriera-Ahora aprovechemos el tiempo, solo tenemos una hora…-dijo el moreno antes de lanzarse a los labios de la pelirroja que aún sonreía, mientras los dos caían riendo en la cama.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ron…-susurro Hermione entrando a la biblioteca, estaba preocupada y enojada…Ron no había salido en toda la tarde, y estaba en realidad un poco preocupada por todos, Rose de una momento hacia otro estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque unas horas atrás lloraba desconsoladamente, y Hugo estaba sumamente amable con su hermana y hablaban en susurros todo el tiempo, lo normal era que pelearan por alguna tontera pero no había pasado nada.

La biblioteca estaba en una oscuridad total, pero la silueta de su marido se dibuja con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana.

-Si viniste a regañarme es mejor que te vayas Hermione-respondió el pelirrojo, cortantemente.

-¿Te das cuenta del inmenso error que estas cometiendo?-le pregunto sentándose frente a el, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos-¿te das cuentas que perderás a tu hija si sigues con esa actitud?

-No puedo permitirlo Hermione…no puedo…

-Ron, es… ¡Merlin! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido?...estamos hablando de la felicidad de nuestra pequeña…ella lo ama Ron

Ron volteo a verla, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tengo miedo…-susurro un poco apenado

-¿Miedo a que?

-A que ese huroncito solo la este usando…-respondió un poco enfadado por la poca comprensión que recibía de parte de su esposa.

-¿No será miedo a reconocer que un muchacho de 17 te dijo la verdad? ¿No será miedo al reconocer que Scorpius tiene toda la razón?-pregunto un tanto irritada y poniéndose de pie para salir de la biblioteca con un portazo.

Odiaba que Hermione lo conociera tan bien…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¿Qué les pareció?...ojala les haya gustado y me dejen muchos comentarios, queda solo un capitulo así que eso…muchos besos a todos de verdad como me suben el animo saber que les gusta mi historia…ya eso, nos vemos el próximo año_

_-¡Feliz año Nuevo!_

_Adiós_


	5. Puede ser

_Hola!!! Se que no tengo perdón!!! Y que me demore demasiado, pero la maldita inspiración no llegaba y no llego nuca, así que subí esta cosa llamada capitulo, y que para colmo es el ultimo…bueno léanlo igual…_

**DISCLAMER: Todo pertenece a Rowling**

_**Pude Ser…**_

-¿Qué opinas?

Harry se volteo a mirar a su amigo, hasta ahora tenia la mirada perdida, y cara de aburrimiento al estar escuchando los mil y un motivos, porque Rose no podía estar junto al hijo de Draco Malfoy…así que ahora lo miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro, hacer entrar en razón a Ron, era jodidamente difícil.

-¿La verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió

-Hermione tiene toda la razón-dijo tranquilamente y echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, mirando a su amigo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que Ron, estaba resignado con el hecho de que su esposa siempre tenía la razón.

-Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Ron, de verdad, no es tan grave, son Novios y que…no se van a casar ni nada por el estilo…-trato de tranquilizarlo, cosa en la que fracaso, porque Ron de repente se había levantado de la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry pensó que perdería a su mejor amigo, si se había puesto así de feliz al escuchar Rose, Scorpius y Casamiento en una misma frase, quería decir que se había vuelto loco.

-Ya lo se, Harry, la comprometeré con otra familia, y tendrá que casarse con el chico que yo elijo para ella…

Y ahí lo había comprobado, se levanto de un salto, para estar a su altura, cosa que no logro, porque Ron era mucho mas alto que el, y lo encaro.

-¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Cómo siquiera has pensado en semejante estupidez?-pregunto asombrado, Ron perdió inmediatamente la sonrisa.

-Lo siento-se disculpo avergonzado para volver a sentarse-No podría hacerle eso a mi pequeña, pero es que es tan chiquita-argumento, haciendo que Harry soltara una risotada

-Perdón-se disculpo el moreno, al ver que Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Es que ya tiene 17

-Para mi siempre será mi chiquita-le dijo Ron, y Harry paro de reír, tenia que confesar que sentía igual con respecto a Lily-Tengo miedo que le haga daño, no quiero que se ilusione con el, y si ¿después el solo juega con ella?-pregunto angustiado, mientras su amigo le daba palmadas cariñosas en la espalda.

-Tienes que superarlo Ron, si ella lo quiere, no tienes mas remedio que aceptarlo-Harry camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca-Y vamos apúrate, que Ginny me mata si llego sin ti al cumpleaños de Lily-agrego mientras Ron se ponía de pie tras el.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa de su hermana, supo que algo estaba mal…todos lo miraban entre nerviosos y asustados, menos Hugo quien sonreía burlón, arrugo el entrecejo y miro a Hermione, quien esquivo su mirada, ahora estaba seguro que pasaba algo, y al voltear la cara hacia su lado, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Scorpius Malfoy, lo miraba asustado al lado de Rose, quien lo tomaba de la mano, junto a Albus y Lily.

Un poco mas alejado estaba James, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Ron!-exclamo Ginny rompiendo el abrupto silencio-Que bueno que llegaste-lo saludo mientras lo abrazaba-No hagas un escándalo-le susurro al oído, después se separo de el y vio como su hermano la miraba furioso.

Ron con paso firme y seguro se dirigió a su esposa, le dijo unas palabras al oído y desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

Harry sonrió nervioso, y aplaudió, para llamar la atención de todos.

-Ya que ha llegado el ultimo invitado, que siga la fiesta!-exclamo un poco sobreexcitado, todos volvieron a hablar, pero aun con nerviosismo, en especial Rose quien no dejaba de transpirar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué diablos hace el aquí?-le pregunto una vez que entraron a la blanca cocina de los Potter, Hermione se cruzo de brazos y bufo, Ron se molesto aún mas.

-¿Quieres que te lo dibuje?-pregunto sarcástica-Vino al cumpleaños de Lily-agrego tranquilamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo Hermione? ¡NO lo quiero ver cerca de Rose, y menos en una reunión familiar!-le grito fuertemente

-¡No me grites!

-¡No me desobedezcas!-le grito de vuelta.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te haré caso en todas las estupideces que haces y dices…ese niño es bueno, ama a nuestra hija y yo no haré nada por separarlos, ¡nada!, además no tengo porque obedecerte, soy tu esposa no tu esclava…

-Hermione-bajo el tono de voz considerablemente, trato de hablar mas calmado, aunque sus orejas rojas lo delataban-No lo quiero aquí, no lo quiero cerca de Rose, y no lo quiero cerca de la familia.

-No hables de el como si fuera un monstruo, porque sabes perfectamente que no lo es, lamentablemente para ti, yo soy la madre de Rose y ella tiene mi autorización

-¡Yo soy su padre!-volvió a gritar el pelirrojo cuando Ginny entro a la cocina.

-Nos ha quedado claro a todos-dijo visiblemente disgustada-Es el cumpleaños de mi hija Ron, no quiero que lo arruines, así que saca tu terco trasero de mi cocina y compórtate como el hombre de 42 años que eres-termino de decir antes de salir y dar un portazo, Hermione le sonrió burlona, Ron le saco la lengua antes de salir.

Otra vez el silencio, que esta vez no duro mucho, ya que Ginny llamaba a Lily que abriera los regalos, se quedo de pie un poco alejado de la familia, mirando de vez en cuando a Rose y Scorpius que no se soltaban de las manos, para su disgusto, y sonreían junto a las chicas y a Albus.

-¿Cómo esta todo hijo?-le dijo su Arthur llegando a su lado, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, Ron no contesto-Es un buen chico…

-¡Que les dio a todos por defenderlo!-subió un poco la voz, aunque nadie se fijo en el, solo Hermione que lo miraba atentamente desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Ron, siempre existió la rivalidad con los Malfoy, y me alegro que se haya acabado, no te negare que me preocupo por Rose, pero míralos…

Ron volteo la mirada hacia su hija quien le limpiaba la cara cariñosamente al rubio quien estaba lleno de pastel, junto a todos los demás, obra del pequeño Fred, Scorpius también le limpiaba delicadamente la cara a la pelirroja…sonrió inconcientemente.

-¿Te paso lo mismo con Ginny?-pregunto volteando a ver a su padre que también sonreía, ya el anciano pelirrojo volteo a mirar a su hijo y sonrió aún mas

-No, pero es que era Harry…-dijo por toda respuesta haciendo que los dos lanzaran una carcajada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Voy a matar a Fred-dijo Albus mientras se sacaba el pastel que le había caído en el pelo azabache

-Fue solo una broma Albus, no exageres-le dijo James cortantemente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-pregunto Sam, mirando a su primo-Has estado de mal humor toda la tarde

-No me pasa nada-respondió el chico fríamente

-Vamos James…algo te pasa-hablo ahora Rose haciendo que el chico la mirara con el entrecejo aun mas fruncido.

-Tu no me hables-le espeto duramente-De novia con una serpiente-movió la cabeza negativamente-No se como pudiste Rose…

-Definitivamente eres igual a Ron

Ginny estaba de pie tras su hijo mirándolo duramente, y aunque el chico tenia 19 años se intimido inmediatamente con la fría mirada de su madre.

-Pídele disculpas a Scorpius…

-No, como crees-bufo cruzándose de brazos para mirar a otro lado

-Pídele disculpas, James-siseo su madre, James la miro fijamente pero Ginny no cedió.

-Disculpa ¿contenta?-pregunto sarcástico para después subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Lo siento chicos-se disculpo la pelirroja sinceramente

Rose y Scorpius solo asintieron.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Buenos días Señor Weasley

Scorpius estaba parado en la puerta de la casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestido impecablemente, como siempre.

Ron lo miro, igual que siempre, eso quería decir con indiferencia, se aparto de la puerta, y la cerro tras el, camino hasta la sala en donde estaba Hermione leyendo un libro, todo esto sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio, igual que siempre, llamo a Rose con un grito y el pelirrojo se sentó junto a su esposa, quien lo miro reprobatoriamente, igual que siempre cuando el llegaba a la casa.

-¿Cómo estas Scorpius?-pregunto amablemente la castaña, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

-Muy bien, Señora Weasley-respondió contento, sentándose delante de ellos.

-¿Y adonde saldrán hoy?-pregunto Hermione dejando a un lado el libro

-Saldremos con James y Albus y sus novias, a una parque de diversiones?-pregunto mas que afirmo, el rubio, Hermione asintió con la cabeza dejándole claro que estaba bien dicho.

-Así que James…-dijo Ron hablando por primera vez.

-Si, bueno ya aclaramos nuestras diferencias, han pasado 4 meses-dijo Scorpius mirando fijamente a Ron, que le sostuvo la mirada, " Cuatro meses en lo que usted no me ha dirigido mas de una frase completa"

-Si, cuatro meses –dijo Ron, "Cuatro meses en los que te has dedicado a besar y quizás que cosas hacerle a mi pequeña, huroncito"

-Scorpius-dijo Rose entrando a la habitación, besando a su novio en la mejilla, ya que Ron le bahía prohibido besarlo delante de el.

-Te ves hermosa, Rose-le susurro al oído, ante la mirada furibunda de su suegro.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?-pregunto la pelirroja, una poco ansiosa, era primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones.

-Si, claro-contesto Scorpius sonriente-Pero antes-saco una camiseta que tenia encogida en su bolsillo, de una color naranja chillón…

-Es la camiseta firmada por xxxxxxxxxxxxx, y bueno como yo se que a usted le encantan los Chuddley Cannos, pensé que quizás…

Le tendió la camiseta a Ron, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero se recupero inmediatamente, no dejando sombra de asombro, la recibió indiferente..

-Eh…Gracias-dijo por toda respuesta a su lado, Hermione bufo.

-Si, bueno, hasta luego Señores Weasley-se despidió el rubio, mientras Rose hacia una seña de despedida con la mano.

-¿Cuando tu padre lo aceptara?-pregunto un poco irritado Scorpius una vez que salieron de la casa.

-Dale un poco de tiempo…

-Ya han pasado 4 meses Rose-la interrumpió.

-Scorpius-le llamo la atención ya que el había bajado la mirada hasta el piso

-Quizás es verdad que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti-susurro apenado.

-¡No digas eso!-lo regaño la chica, abrazándose a el, abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido-Te amo, y siempre lo haré, y…eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi y para cualquier otra.

-Solo quiero ser bueno para ti-le dijo al oído mientras besaba delicadamente su cuello.

Rose lanzo una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Anda, vamos, llegaremos tarde-lo incentivo la chica tomándolo de la mano, el rubio resoplo estaba muy entretenido acariciando el pelo de su novia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡¿Ves esto Hermione?!-gritaba de emoción Ron paseándose por la sala

-Si, si lo veo, lo tienes delante de mis narices-respondió sarcástica la chica, ya que su esposo le tendía la camiseta para que la viera cuidadosamente.

-Firmada por xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, el mejor guardián del mundo, el mas joven de la liga, el guardián de los Chuddley Cannos!!! ¡Hermione! ¡Y es mía!-grito emocionado lanzándose al lado de su esposa abuzándola fuertemente.

-No puedo creer que te emociones tanto por eso-le respondió la castaña, sonriendo por el tacto que le provocaba la barba de pocos días que tenia Ron, contra su cuello.

-¡Es única Hermione!-volvió a decir emocionado, tomo nuevamente la camiseta entre sus manos, empezando a pensar que quizás el huroncito júnior no fuera tan malo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Yo?

Una semana mas tarde Scorpius volvía a la casa de los Weasley, pero esta vez había sido recibido por una nervioso Señor Weasley, que removía las manos, y no lo miraba a los ojos…y ahora había sido la mayor sorpresa, el, Ronald Weasley, que en cuatro meses no le había dirigido la palabra mas que para saludarlo, y a veces ni eso, lo había invitado a el ultimo partido de la temporada, Los Chuddley Cannons contra Los Tornados.

-¿Hay alguien mas aquí?-pregunto sarcástico el pelirrojo-¿Vienes o no?

-Si, si claro-respondió sorprendido.

-Bien, nos vemos el lunes

Ron salio de la sala, y se encontró con su esposa y sus dos hijos que espiaban tras la puerta.

-Podrías haber sido un poco mas…no se ¿gentil?-dijo Rose regañándolo

-Te pasaste Ron…

-Este es tu record de mala educación, Papá-lo molesto Hugo sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Tu te callas!-le dijo entre dientes a su hijo-Agradezcan que lo invite-agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero si la idea se te ocurrió a ti!-exclamo Hermione exasperada

-No se me hubiera ocurrido, si tu no estuvieras diciéndome a cada momento que me lleve mejor con el-dijo mirando a Hermione-Y si tu no estuvieras hablando de lo mucho que amas a tu noviecito-agrego mirando a Rose, quien se sonrojo- Y si tu no hablaras hasta por los codos, de lo bien que lo pasas cuando sales con el-dijo por ultimo mirando a Hugo, que se encogió de hombros.-Así que no me digan que ustedes no fueron los causantes que lo invitara

Dio por terminado el asunto, para retirarse a la biblioteca

-¿Algunas vez papa aceptara que Scorpius le empezó a caer bien?-pregunto Hugo negando con la cabeza, y mirando por el sitio en donde su padre había desaparecido.

Hermione suspiro y siguió el camino de su esposo.

-Lo aceptara, cuando le diga que me casare con el…-Rose lanzo una carcajada al ver la cara de perplejidad de su hermano.

-¿Tu y …se…¿de verdad?-pregunto Hugo entrecortadamente

-Como crees, quizás no hoy, pero algún día y papa tendrá que aceptarlo-agrego saliendo hacia la sala para encontrarse con su novio.

Estaba segura que su padre aceptaría, de un momento a otro, del todo a Scorpius, quizás no a su familia, pero a el…estaba segura que ya lo había empezado a hacer.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Muchísimas Gracias a los que leyeron de verdad, no saben lo contenta que me pone cada review que leo, sus reviews son mi alimento…jajaja_

_Si llegaron hasta acá quiere decir que han terminado de leer el fic, y que espero que les haya gustado y eso…ojala dejen un review aunque sea para decirme lo poco cosa y malo que fue el ultimo capitulo…y eso_

_Besos y nos leemos en otra historia…_

_¡Inspiración!!! ¿Dónde estas?..._


	6. Epilogo

_**¡¡¡Hola!!!...Soy yo de vuelta…todos me pidieron que siguiera el fic…y bueno como el ultimo capitulo fue un asco, la inspiración me vino y escribí este epilogo…que de verdad ahora es el ultimo…ojala les guste…**_

_**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la genia de Rowling…**_

_**EPILOGO**_

-¿Qué tu que?

Ron se había levantado de un salto del sofá en donde leía, hasta ahora, tranquilamente el profeta. A su lado Hugo soltó una risa, que fue aplacada por el golpe en las costillas que recibió de su novia, Laura, que lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Por favor, papá, no empieces con lo mismo-respondió Rose cansada, pasándose las manos por la cara, para poder tranquilizarse.

-Pero es que...tu...

-Estoy embarazada papá, embarazada-termino la frase por el, mientras Hugo trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Pero...-Ron estaba pálido de la impresión y hablaba entrecortadamente-¿Quién diablos te crees para embarazarte Rose Weasley?-le grito a su hija que rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Rose Malfoy, papá, hace mas de una año que soy Rose Malfoy, ¿cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza?

Estaba furiosa y con razón, tuvo que suplicar, rogar y muchas cosas mas para que su padre aceptara su casamiento con Scorpius, y cuando por fin lo había aceptado a los 23 años se convirtió en la Señora Malfoy, y que ahora hiciera de cuentas que no estaba casada la sacaba de quicio.

-No me levantes el tono-le espeto también el, elevando el tono de voz-Estarás casada, pero sigo siendo tu padre.

Rose lo miro desafiante a los ojos, esos ojos azules que había heredado ella, y que esperaba también heredara su hijo.

-Ni siquiera los Malfoy hicieron tantos problemas...-mascullo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Ja, si llamas a poco problemas salir llorando de la casa-susurro Hugo, susurro que fue escuchados por todos, en especial por Rose, quien tuvo que admitir, que quizás esa no había sido su mejor noche, no, estaba segura que no había sido su mejor noche.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFLASH BACKººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi-lo amenazo Rose.

Scorpius siguió vistiéndose pero tratando de no soltar una carcajada, al ver como su esposa corría nuevamente hacia el baño, las nauseas.

-Maldito desconsiderado-susurro Rose una vez que las nauseas se le pasaron.

-¡Te escuche!-grito el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación con un vaso de agua para su esposa.-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto ahora un poco mas preocupado.

-Si, es normal...te ves muy guapo-agrego sonriéndole, Scorpius acaricio la cara de la pelirroja, con su mejilla y luego bajo hacia su vientre donde le dio un pequeño beso, para luego besarla en la boca.

-Gracias...tu también te ves hermosa-le susurro al oído a la chica que sonrió embobada.

Los dos estaban de negro, Scorpius con un elegante traje y Rose con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su por ahora esbelta figura-Vamos...no hagamos esperar a mis padres.

Media hora mas tarde estaban los dos de pie, ante la impotente Mansión Malfoy.

-Lista

El rubio volteo a mirar a su esposa que ahora estaba temblando de nervios, quizás los Malfoy no eran como su padre, pero tampoco se la habían puesto facil, con Charlize no tenia ningun problema, ella siempre la trato bien y como si de verdad fuera de la familia, pero en cambio Draco, siempre la trataba con indiferencia, no mal, solo que no la tomaban en cuenta, y ella odiaba que no la tomaran en cuenta.

-¡Chicos!-los recibió alegremente la madre de Scorpius

Rose sonrió, le alegraba saber que a alguien en esa casa le caía bien, porque hasta el elfo domestico pareciera que la odiara, y estaba segura que eso podría llegar a pasar.

-¿Cómo estas mama?-la saludo cariñosamente Scorpius, beso a su madre en la mejilla, y luego fue el turno de Rose de saludar.

-Me alegro de verla Señora Malfoy-saludo educadamente

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Charlize-la regaño cariñosamente, mientras todos pasaban a la sala-Cada día tu esposa esta mas bella, Scorpius-agrego sonriente

el rubio sonrió orgulloso y le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a su esposa, que aun se sentía deslumbrada cuando Scorpius la miraba o le sonreía de esa manera.

-Scorpius-Saludo formalmente Draco entrando a la sala, le dio un corto abrazo a su hijo y luego miro a su nuera-Rose...-dijo para luego ir a sentarse a uno de los sofás, la pelirroja no alcanzo a responder nada.

Media hora, una hora...una hora en que nadie le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera Scorpius, el estaba muy entretenido hablando con su padre sobre no se que cosa, cada tanto Charlize intervenía en la conversación, y cada tanto también ella carraspeaba, tosía, estornudaba para que la tomaran en cuenta.

A estas alturas ya estaba empezando a enfadarse con Scorpius, el sabia que no le gustaba quedar fuera de nada, el sabia que ella odiaba ser ignorada, el lo sabia muy bien, pero tal parecía que en ese momento solo tenia ojos y oídos para su "padre"

"Ahora si que estoy loca, estoy celosa de su padre", sonrió estúpidamente.

-Rose...¿estas bien?-Scorpius la miraba preocupado, parado frente a ella tendiéndole una mano-Vamos, la cena esta servida-la invito, la pelirroja acepto la mano que le tendía su esposo y llegaron juntos a la mesa ya donde los dueños de casa estaban sentados.

Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba de los Malfoy, el echo de la formalidad, si hubiera sido por ella, se habría aparecido en la casa con jeans y playera, pero no, tenia que vestirse elegante, la mesa estaba finamente puesta y hasta ahora nadie hablaba.

-¿Vino Rose?-le ofreció Charlize amablemente, tendiéndole la botella a la chica que se puso de inmediato nerviosa.

-No gracias-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad?...es uno de las ultimas botellas de vino elfico que quedan-la trato de convencer, pero Rose nuevamente se negó.

-Pero...

-No quiere Charlize, no insistas mas

Draco interrumpió a su esposa que retiro la botella para poder servirse a ella misma-Quizás la chica este embarazada y no nos quiere decir aun-bromeo el rubio soltando una carcajada que se vio interrumpida por el estrépito que causo Rose al escupir todo el agua que recién había tomado y el sonido del tenedor de Scorpius golpeando el plato.

Draco y Charlize miraron a los chicos que estaban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión...eso lo decía todo.

-¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!-bramo Draco poniéndose de pie, aventando la servilleta sobre la mesa.-¿Van a tener un hijo?

Scorpius y Rose asintieron con la cabeza, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar.

Charlize lanzo un gritito de felicidad, y se levanto también a abrazar a Rose.

-Un nieto...cuanto me alegro por ustedes, ¡Un nieto! ¡Tendremos un nieto Draco!-dijo emocionada volteándose hacia su esposo que estaba con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¿Te das cuenta que ahora con un hijo será mas dificil divorciarte de ella? ¿Te das cuenta que el linaje de los Malfoy se perdió?-siseo Malfoy mas pálido que lo normal y con los puños apretados.

Rose sintió como las lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, se sentí mal, se sentía miserable, tenia pena por Scorpius porque ahora lo miraba y veía su profunda decepción, veía como miraba a su padre, con pena y rabia a la misma vez.

-Pensé que habías cambiado después de todos estos años-respondió el rubio negando con la cabeza-Rose y quisimos decírselos, pero veo que no lo has tomado bien, asi que yo mi esposa y mi hijo mestizo nos iremos de aquí-agrego entre dientes sin despegar los ojos de los grises de su padre-Vamos Rose-la apuro tomándola de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la salida, ya Rose no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

-Lo siento-susurro la pelirroja una vez que estuvieron dentro del carro muggle que Rose le había obligado a comprar a Scorpius.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

Una vez mas le dedico una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, y luego volteo la vista para concentrarse en el camino, Rose vio como se secaba disimuladamente una lagrima.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFIN FLASH BACKºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Si quizás no había sido su mejor noche, pero esa mañana se había solucionado todo.

Draco y Charlize habían llegado a su casa, pidiendo disculpa y llevándoles regalos para el bebe, aunque todo el momento Draco se mostró muy distante, y no tuvieron la oportunidad de disculparse con su hijo.

-Ese no es el punto-dijo Rose molesta-El punto es que tienes que aceptarlo, te guste o no dentro de 7 meses tendré un hijo y que también es tu nieto.

-¡Soy muy joven para tener nietos!-le dijo de vuelta Ron, haciendo que Hugo no pudiera aguantarse la risa.

-Perdón-susurro ante las miradas furibundas de su padre y hermana.

-¿Ya lo sabe?

Hermione había entrado a la sala calmadamente con una sonrisa en la cara, al escuchar el ultimo comentario de su esposo.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto indignado el pelirrojo a su esposa que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo?-pregunto entre dientes.

Hugo estaba seguro que había visto salir humo de las rojas orejas de su padre.

-Porque sabíamos que te pondrías asi Ron-respondió Hermione ahora un poco mas seria-Vamos a tener un nieto ¿no es eso maravilloso?-agrego la castaña con una sonrisa abrazándose a su esposo, que aun seguía con la mirada fija en su hija.

-Seria maravilloso si no fuera un Malfoy-susurro por lo bajo el pelirrojo, Rose solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Y Scorpius?-pregunto Hermione ...Ron pareció darse cuenta recien que el rubio no estaba presente.

-¿Dónde esta el huroncito?...¿Cómo es que no anda atrás tuyo?-pregunto burlón Ron con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá libre junto a Hermione que lo reprendió con un codazo en la costillas.

Habían llegado al tema que no quería llegar, era obvio que le preguntaría, mas que mal venia a darle la noticia a su padre, que no aceptaba a su esposo, lo mas lógico era que Scorpius estuviera con ella.

-Bueno...el y yo...tuvimos un pequeño...

-¿Qué?...¿Te hizo algo?...porque yo voy y lo muelo a puñet...-Ron se había levantado de un salto enfurecido, y con los puños apretados.

-¡No!...no me hizo nada-trato de tranquilizarlo la pelirroja-Es mas...fui yo la que tuvo la culpa.

Ron se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse al lado de su esposa que ahora miraba interesada a su hija...Rose había bajado la mirada y había empezado a hablar atropelladamente, a medida que la voz se le iba quebrando.

-Nunca pensamos que los Malfoy iban a reaccionar asi, creíamos que solo papá lo haría-Ron pego un bufido-Yo me disculpe con el porque sabia que la noticia se la habrían tomado mejor si otra fuera la esposa de Scorpius-Rose hizo un alto para mirar a sus padres, Hermione la miraba preocupada y Ron furioso-Me dijo que no tenia porque disculparme, pero cuando llegamos a casa, lo vi un poco frustrado...y tu sabes como soy, mama, cuando quiero saber algo quiero saberlo, y le empecé a preguntar y a preguntar, que le pasaba, como se sentía, si tenia hambre y bueno Scorpius exploto, me dijo, bueno mas bien me grito, que no le pasaba nada, que lo dejara en paz, que solo quería dormir...

En este punto a Rose la voz se le quebró completamente y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla...

-Rose...

-Yo le grite de vuelta, que si quería dormir que durmiera solo, que todo esto no estaría pasando si nos hubiéramos casado, que haberme casado con el fue un error.

A estas alturas Rose estaba sollozando y Hermione se había levantado a abrazarla.

-Lo trate muy mal mama, le dije que nada de esto pasaría si no fuera un Malfoy, que nada de esto pasaría si no fuera hijo de un asqueroso mortifago...

Hugo miraba a su hermana con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Laura a su lado tenia los ojos con lagrimas al ver a Rose llorar de esa manera.

Hermione la miraba también con la mirada empañada y Ron...Ron estaba sin habla.

-Rose...¿cómo fuiste capaz de...-Hugo había empezado a hablar pero su propia hermana lo interrumpió

-¡Soy una Imbecil!-se dijo a si misma-El no se merece nada de esto, y yo lo eche lo eche de la casa, si hubieras visto sus ojos de dolor...si...hubieras visto sus ojos de pena...

Rose se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo hacia el baño.

La sala quedo sumida en un silencio tenso...hasta que Hermione se paro de un salto enfrentando a Ron.

-Tu y Malfoy son los culpables de esto, ustedes y su estupida rivalidad, están haciendo miserables a sus propios hijos, ¿asi es como quieres ver a Rose?-pregunto indignada antes de salir en busca de la pelirroja.

Ron también se levanto de un salto , hacia su lugar favorito, la biblioteca.

Media hora después alguien golpeaba delicadamente la puerta de la biblioteca, con un suave "pase", Rose entro a la habitación.

-Me vengo a despedir...me voy a mi casa...adios papa-se despidió la chica...

-¿No quieres quedarte a dormir?-pregunto levantándose de la silla para llegar al lado de su hija-Tu antigua habitación...

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas papá...gracias por la invitación-le dio un beso en la mejilla, y cuando se disponía a ir un llamado de Ron la hizo darse vuelta.

-¿Sabes que lo único que mi importa es tu felicidad verdad?-le pregunto-Tu, tu hermano y Hermione son lo mas importante para mi, y solo quiero que seas feliz-agrego mirando a su hija a esos ojos azules, idénticos a los de el.

-Lo se papa-Rose esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.

-De verdad me alegro Rose...-la chica volteo a verlo con cara de confusión-Me alegro que estés embarazada, me alegro que seas feliz junto a Scorpius.

Rose lo abrazo por uno minutos, conteniendo las lagrimas, no quería volver a llorar.

-Te amo, papa-le susurro al oído.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña-respondió el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada

-Nos vemos mañana...

La chica salio de la habitación, con esperanzas renovadas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llego a la casa, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa y salir en busca de su esposo, pero nada de eso fue necesario, el rubio estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que habían en el jardín delantero.

El golpeo el espacio vació que había a su lado, claro gesto que la invitaba a sentarse junto a el.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando vimos por primera vez esta casa?-pregunto el con una sonrisa mirando al frente...hacia el jardín.

-Lo que mas nos gusto fue el jardín, por eso la compramos-contesto la chica con la mirada fija en el chico, que ahora había desviado la mirada y la miraba profundamente.

-Lo siento-susurro Rose...-Lo siento de verdad-agrego ya sin poder contener la lagrimas.

Scorpius no desperdicio un segundo y la beso de pleno en los labios, con esa delicadeza y ternura que solo el podía trasmitirle, con esa suavidad y pasión que le hacia perder la razón, y saber que no se había equivocado, que el era el hombre que amaba, que el era el hombre que siempre quiso, que lo iba a amar para siempre, que con el y solo con el se veía con una familia.

-Todo esta olvidado, pelirroja-le susurro al oído, mientras le besaba el cuello y Rose suspiraba.

-Tus padres vinieron esta mañana-logro articular, ya que no podía pensar con claridad, Scorpius la besaba en el cuello, en el lóbulo de la oreja, que era su punto débil, y su mano recorría toda su silueta...asi que solo se dejo llevar.

Paso las manos tras el cuello de el y luego las bajo suavemente recorriendo sus hombros, la espalda, y luego las paso por debajo de la playera que llevaba, acariciando la suave piel de su marido, mientras el, pasaba sus manos por los muslos de Rose que lanzo un gemido.

De repente se acordó que estaban en el jardín delantero de su casa, y se separo bruscamente del rubio que la miro confuso.

-Estamos en el jardín, Scorpius-lo regaño cariñosamente mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta de la casa, con su esposo abrazándola por la espalda...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cómo que no podemos pasar a verla?

-Señor Weasley, su hija recién salio de la sala de parto, en unos minutos podrá pasar a…

-¡Quiero verla!... ¡es mi hija la que tuvo un hijo!-reclamo, a su lado Hermione rodó los ojos.

La medimaga lo miro acusadoramente y se dio la vuelta sin responderle.

Ron se volteo hacia la sala de espera y todos los miraron mal…incluidos los Malfoy.

-¿Quieres calmarte Ronald?-lo regaño Hermione tomándolo del brazo para que se sentara a su lado.

Después de diez minutos de larga espera, para Ron, la medimaga se apareció delante de ello, Draco y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de un salto.

-Pueden pasar a verla, pero solo los familiares…

Se sorprendió al ver que todas las personas de la sala de espera se ponían de pie para ir a ver a la chica, resoplo y se fue del lugar.

Ron y Draco fueron los primeros en pasar, y vieron como Rose miraba embobada a Scorpius quien estaba parado a su lado con una pequeña criatura en brazos.

-Scorpius…

-Rose….

Ron y Draco si miraron de mala forma, pero no les duro mucho ya que se habían acercado hacia los chicos.

Scorpius con una gran sonrisa mostró al nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy-Weasley…

-Les presento a Ellen Malfoy Weasley…

Todos soltaron un "Ahh", cuando iban pasando y observaban a la niña que dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su padre.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rose?-pregunto Hermione llegando al lado de su hija, después de haber besado a su primera nieta en la frente.

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión…pero feliz, muy feliz mamá-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es una preciosa…-susurro Molly tomándola en brazos para después depositarla en los de Rose, quien sonrió aun mas si eso era posible.

-Salio a su madre…

-Salio a su padre…

Otra vez Draco y Ron habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y nuevamente se dirigieron un fría mirada, pero luego quedo opacada porque la bebe se revolvió entre los brazos de Rose.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, y Rose le sonrió como solo una madre sabe hacerlo, con todo el amor y ternura del mundo.

-Scorpius, amor…tiene tus ojos-dijo la pelirroja, Ron y Draco se acercaron rápidamente a corroborar la información, Ron decepcionado y Draco extasiado de felicidad.

La bebe tenia unos hermosos ojos grises.

-Toda una Malfoy…-dijo Draco feliz…a su lado Ron resoplo

Scorpius la tomo nuevamente en brazos, y la beso en la frente.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Ellen-susurro bajito, la bebe se revolvió otra vez, dispuesta a dormirse nuevamente.

-Bueno Rose, aun no ha llegado la parte mas importante-Empezó Fred, el hijo de George

-Hemos hecho una apuesta-siguió Ted…

-Sobre cual es el gen que prevalecerá en la bebe-Agrego James

-Así que la única manera de comprobarlo es…ver el color del pelo-termino Albus

Todos se voltearon hacia Scorpius quien sostenía a la niña, el rubio sonrió y negando con la cabeza, mientras le sacaba el gorrito que cubría la cabeza de la pequeña.

Unas pocas motas rojizas cubrían la cabeza de la niña.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Toma esa Malfoy-grito riendo-El gen Weasley siempre gana.

_**FIN **_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad siento mucho la demora, los que también escriben saben que a veces la inspiración y las musas se van, y no quieren regresar y decidi a esperar que me volvieran las ideas y la ganas de escribir a que escribir algo malo…**_

_**Ustedes saben que amo los Review…así que me alegraría montones que me escribieran sus comentarios…bueno eso, miles de besos adiós.**_


End file.
